


Enough...  🦊 💕 🐺

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Deputy Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prison, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, the betas approve it, the betas want sterek, the pack is so done with these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles and Derek fight A LOT and the pack has had enough..Oops !I did it again ;) #sterek
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Kudos: 98





	Enough...  🦊 💕 🐺

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration finally hit me...  
> Hope you like this !

The pack has had enough!

All the betas have fed up with their constant fights and their never endless pinning.

So they decide to do something about it, because apparently those two idiots are too blind to see what's in front of their eyes.

So the plan is simple.

They have to isolate them, so they get to talk, like _really_ talk and then make up..Or maim each other.. Either way this unresolved sexual tension will finally be resolved....

So win, win right?

They thought it would be easy but it appears that it isn't.

Because Derek works non stop as a new deputy and Stiles is about to skip town running towards his next adventure..

Leaving his heart behind.. Like always...

So his pack and friends decide to intervene before is too late.

The Sheriff agrees to help.. Which is quite unexpected but nonetheless welcomed. Even Noah knows that these two belong together.

So... They plan it carefully.

The betas are gonna visit Derek for lunch while he is at the station and drug his food... As for Stiles.. A sleeping pill on his coffee will do the trick.

Once both men are heavily asleep Erica drags Stiles on the police station, in one of the cells of the basement. Boyd and Isaac carry the Alpha on the same cell and lock them both with a pair of handcuffs, ancient carved with rune ones, on their left hands while they spray the perimeter of the cell with wolf-bane,

Derek wakes up first growling frustrated once he realises that he is locked up in a cell with Stiles.

_He should have seen it coming... The betas never cared enough to bring him food out of the blue without a good reason._

_So their evil plan has been reviled._

He tries to set himself free but once he sees his bonds he knows exactly what he has to do to set himself free. He needs to talk and confess his feeling towards the human. That's more easily said than done though.

Because Stiles is special...

He is unique and deserves better than the Alpha.

Their constant bickering is the result of their non-endless care and affection they feel for each other. They constantly fight trying to protect each other... The result is daily fights during pack meetings and self-sacrificing themselves for the other's shake when the danger strikes.

Apparently the pack has had enough with them.. And that's how they reacted.

Derek is impressed with the betas' idea and disappointed with himself; knowing that nothing is gonna change anytime soon, he wont confess his love for Stiles for the human's shake. The Alpha should have seen this coming for miles away.

Stiles finally starts stirring groaning and stretching.

He hasn't realised what's going on until he sees the werewolf in his police uniform throwing daggers towards the human and then realises his hand is tied up with Derek's.

“They didn't...” he protests testing his hand and already preparing to zap the handcuffs with his magic.

“Oh yes, they did...” Derek shakes his head as Stiles' fails to open the handcuffs.

“Its ancient magic. The handcuffs and the mountain ash. They will be resolved once they full fill their purpose. We are trapped...” the Alpha scowls defeated.

“But how... They need a human to... My dad... I cant believe he is teaming up with the betas...” Stiles whines miserably.

“Well... They might have a point...” Derek admits defeated.

“This is who we are Derek... That's what we do.. We fight and protect each other. Why can't they accept that?” Stiles protests.

“I don't know...” Derek shrugs trying to pretend he doesn't have the slightest idea, but Stiles knows him better after all these years.

“That's a lie...” the human presses and Derek looks at him in the eyes.

“Are you calling me a liar Stiles?” the Alpha flashes his eyes mad.

“I'm not scared of you...” the mage challenged the werewolf.

“I never wanted to be scared of me...” the werewolf confesses.

“Then why are you flashing your eyes at me?” Stiles mocks.

“Its a reflex...” the born werewolf responds.

“Hmmm ..” the human responds.

“So why this? Why now?' Stiles wonders out loud.

“Maybe because they have this crazy idea that we belong together..I don't know what you want me to say Stiles. They are still acting like stupid teenagers..” the born werewolf growls mad and tries to get away from the man next to him but clearly fails.

“They think what?” Stiles asks his eyes widening.

“You heard me.. For some reason they think that all these fights are some crazy way to mask our mutual attraction..” Derek declares and avoids looking the eyes of the mage.

“And what do you think?” Stiles presses again coming closer to the werewolf's body.

“I think you are reckless, stubborn and you have no self-preservation whatsoever. You risk your life for everyone, including me.. I'm an Alpha werewolf I don't need you to run towards the danger every time a weird creature appears out of the woods, put yourself at risk to protect me or the pack.” Derek growls mad.

“Oh Sourwolf... if anyone would hear you now, he'd think you care about this little human-spark” Stiles mocks.

“Of course I care Stiles... I care for you god damn it ! Why can't you accept that huh?” Derek turns to look at the human and corners him between himself and the and the cell's bars.

“You do?” Stiles asks softly... “Why?” the younger man presses leaning closer to the werewolf's body

“That's a stupid question... And you were supposed to be the clever one...” Derek whispers avoiding to look the man in front of him in the eyes.

“Enlight me then...” Stiles begs softly and Derek dives in claiming the lips of the human hard.

Tongues are tangling and Stiles is a moaning mess against the bars as Derek pushes him against him wanting him as close as possible.

The kiss is brutal and consuming, it lasts until their both panting messes. The handcuffs disappear from the hands and the curl into each other, holding tight.

The pack finds them hours later curled onto each other as they have fallen asleep after hours of taking and making out.

They don't fight again for a long, long time...

They making out sessions are endless and disgusting according to the pack.

They remain together though...

Enough for a life time …

_ The end _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile so leave one if u liked my story and make sure to read some more of them !


End file.
